


Mates?

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Mates, Non-Graphic Smut, Pickup trucks, Punching, aggressiveness, theos truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Liam lay in the back of the truck. Friendly conversation escalates into something... else.





	Mates?

Theo lay in the bed of his truck on top of sleeping bags that cushioned him. He looked up at the night, summer sky, a pleasantly cool breeze grazed his skin and he breathed in the fresh air. The scent of the boy next to him made him turn his head taking in the Beta's features. He was a man of science so, he couldn't creatively describe him. All he knew was he was a beautiful sight.

Liam made him feel things. None of which he understood but it was nice for a change. At least most of the time it was. Sometimes it was a pain. Like when he slept alone at night and woke up with nightmares every couple hours. The more it happened, the more he felt himself trying to block out all the feelings again. He dreaded becoming numb again. That's why he purposefully sought out Liam. He tried to make it look like he didn't care about the boy but he really did.

Liam must've got irritated with Theo looking at him and turned his head. "What?"

Theo inhaled and turned his face towards the stars in the night sky. "I've spent a lot of night out in my truck but..." He turned to Liam, smiling. "...I never thought I would choose to do it for fun."

Liam looked at the stars, probably avoiding Theo's eyes. He had that pout on his lips that made Theo really, really want to just... Theo didn't even know. "I guess you've never been camping," said Liam with a bit of snark in his tone.

Theo sighed. He knew he shouldn't stare at Liam all night so he looked away. The stars were good looking too. "Nope. But I have slept in the sewers before."

"I can't say I've ever done that," Liam admitted. There was a quiet chuckle that came from Theo and then there was silence. The crickets and frogs sung their tunes. The owls made their presence known. Occasionally, there would be a flapping sound from bats. Liam spoke up after clearing his throat. "What was it like?"

"Sleeping in the sewers?" Theo scoffed. "About as good as you'd expect it to be."

"Not that," said Liam earning a look from Theo. Liam returned that look. "What was it like being with the Dread Doctors?"

Theo's heart stopped and he inhaled again before looking at the stars. Whatever light was in his eyes before was gone now. He sighed. "I don't know why I listened to them..." he said quietly.

Liam was still looking at him, scenting him. "Were you afraid of them?"

Theo's fists clenched and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I was afraid of them at first but I thought it was cause I was just a lame ass little kid. I thought it would go away as I got older."

"Did it?"

"No," said Theo. "It just got worse. But I... blocked it out. I made myself numb. I never felt anything back then. If I ever did, it was fear."

"So..." Liam said contemplating and looking at the stars again. "Everything you did... was out of fear?"

"I..." Theo started but trailed off. "That doesn't make me any less responsible."

"Did you ever feel anything else?" Liam questioned. Theo didn't answer. He didn't think he knew how to. "Peace? Happiness? ... love?"

"Uh... not since..." Theo felt his voice starting to give. It was so hard to say it without feeling it now. "...not since my sister was alive."

"And now you only see her in your nightmares," Liam said.

"Yeah..." said Theo trying really hard not to think about his nightmares.

"You probably feel a lot of fear then, huh?" Liam asked.

"Oh. No. I feel lots of love and happiness when she hips her heart out of my chest," Theo quipped sarcastically.

Liam just let out an irritated sigh. Sometimes Theo just couldn't not be sarcastic. "Theo... I know you did some pretty bad things but you're allowed to be happy. It sounds like you never really have been."

Theo's brows furrowed showing he was clearly unhappy in the moment. He just stayed there in silence. It's not like he even knew what to say to make Liam believe he deserved every ounce of pain and void he got. Not that he wanted any of it.

"Dude, you got a second chance. Why don't you make the most out of it?" Liam said sitting up and flailing his arms about.

"Because we both know I don't deserve it," said Theo. "I don't deserve a second chance."

"Nobody deserves a second chance, Theo!" said Liam. "That's the whole point of a second chance!" Liam got frustrated and shoved at Theo a little too hard causing Theo to push back.

Theo hissed and sat up shoving at Liam. "I deserve to die, Liam. I should've been the one who died down there. Not that kid! He didn't even know what he was doing!"

"Yeah," said Liam. "Cause he was afraid... just like you were." Theo rolled his eyes and laid back down in the sleeping bags throwing an arm over his eyes. Liam laid down next to him with an arm propping him up. "I know it's hard to forgive yourself. Trust me. How do you think I felt after what I did to Scott-"

"What happened to Scott was my fault, Liam," said Theo. "Not yours.-"

"Will you shut up? I was talking!" Liam snapped. "I know what it's like to make mistakes, big ones. It sucks. And it took me a long time to see that Scott was going to forgive me anyways. Cause we're all a lot more willing to forgive each other than ourselves. Isn't that right, Theo?"

"I don't know," said Theo whining. "What do I know? It's not like I grew up with the most forgiving or caring people."

"Remember all those things I said to you when the Wild Hunt was after us? I said a lot of mean shit and some how you still hang out with me. Hell," said Liam sitting back up and looking down at Theo who had uncovered his eyes. "You deliberately seek me out. Don't tell me you haven't forgiven me."

"I..." Theo didn't really know what to say. "I guess I have."

"OK," said Liam. "And what about Scott sending you to hell. You two seem pretty tight recently with all the texting and calling. You must've forgiven him."

"It's different though, Liam. Cause I deserve all that shit."

"Like why the hell are you two always texting anyway?" asked Liam seemingly not hearing what Theo had just said. "What do you even talk about?"

"Uh..." Theo gawks. "Well... you?"

Liam furrows his brows at him. "What?"

"We talk about you," said Theo. "He asked me to look out for you while he's away. That's what I'm doing."

"Wait," said Liam. "Is that why you 'seek me out' all the time? Why you're always driving me everywhere?"

"No. Scott asked me to do it a few weeks into all of... whatever this is. I guess he just saw me hanging around here-"

"Scott wouldn't let just anyone watch after his Beta like that, Theo," said Liam. "He'd only pick someone he really trusts. Can't you see he's forgiven you? If he still hated you and didn't want you in the pack he wouldn't have asked.

"Or he asked because he knew that I'd look after you," said Theo pout-like look entering his face. "Liam, I don't know if you've noticed but I have no pack, no family. Nothing to ground me. You're literally the only person I can gravitate towards because of this..." Theo's voice nearly disappeared as he breathed out the last word fearfully. "...bond."

Liam looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Bond? What bond?"

"I don't know," said Theo. "I've never had one, a real. I don't know what they feel like." Theo was usually so confident but Liam'd never seen him so unsure and... he was afraid.

"It's called a friendship," said Liam.

"No. It happened when you saved me from the Wild Hunt," said Theo. "Come on. You feel it, don't you? It's why you get so upset when I talk about how I deserve to be dead."

"What kind of bond?!" Liam shouted. "It's not like you're my Alpha or something! We can't have a bond-"

"Then how come all I want to do it protect you, huh?" asked Theo. "That's not something I learned. It's pure animal instinct."

"I don't know! Why do you want to protect me, Theo?!" shouted Liam.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Theo shouted back surprising himself just as much as Liam.

"...what?" asked Liam.

"I..." Theo started to understand now. He sighed giving in to the cold hard truth. "I love you."

"Like..." Liam's cheeks were bright pink and he was now rocking on his bum. "... how?"

Theo scoffed shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "How the hell do you think?"

Liam shuffled a little bit while he contemplated over this new discovery. "So like... does that mean... the bond... are we..." Liam just couldn't see to find any words.

"Mates?" Theo offered.

Liam nodded. There was silence for a while. "So that's why Scott keeps texting you. Because he wants to trust that you'll be good to me but he's just being really overprotective and shit."

"He's not your dad, Liam."

"He kind of is though," Liam shrugged. "One time, I fainted and he was all over me just like my mom or something."

"Seriously? Does that fact that we might be mates not even concern you?"

"Oh. No. It does," said Liam. "I'm just choosing to ignore it for now."

Theo rolled his eyes. "You know what? I already dug my grave once so you can ignore this." Theo pounced on Liam and plastered their lips together in a very sloppy and awkward manner. It was just so unnatural and... very angry like he was trying to hurt Liam. He probably was.

Liam shoved Theo off of him. "Dude. At least let me come to it on my own terms!"

Theo slapped Liam. "You think I'm OK with this?!"

Liam slapped him back, not even knowing what he could say. Theo shoved him back which resulted in them getting in a full-on wrestling match. At one point, Theo held Liam over the edge of the truck bed and the two of them came tumbling down. Liam finally delivered a blow to Theo's face and they heard a loud crack.

They both stood up panting and Theo poked at his nose. "What the hell? You broke my nose!" Theo and Liam scowled at each other before Theo vengefully lunged at Liam and ripped his shirt.

Liam gasped. "Dude. Stop ripping my shirts."

"Stop breaking my nose!"

This time Liam rushed in and smashed their faces together, shoving his tongue down Theo's throat earning a moan from the older boy. Or maybe it wasn't a moan. Theo shoved Liam off of him. "What the hell? You trying to break my nose more or something?"

Liam shrugged. "No. If I wanted that I'd just punch you again."

Before Liam could finish the sentence, Theo punched Liam in the face sending him in the bed of the truck where he pinned him down and growled. Liam looked up to see yellow glowing eyes and fangs. Theo was straddling him and had a hand strangled around his neck. Liam too shifted and growled up at the Chimera. All he got in return was a deep, painful kiss that pierced through his tongue and cheek.

Theo moaned and pushed into the boy earning a growled in return. That he only took as an invitation or, more accurately, a challenge. The next thing he knew, he was having awkward, clumsy sex with Scott's beta in the back of his pickup truck. It's not like either of them knew it was awkward or clumsy cause they were both too distracted by actually doing it. In his pickup truck. The fact it was in his truck made Theo more aggressive towards the already competitive Liam.

When Theo reached into Liam's pants, Liam hissed and whimpered. "Dude, claws!"

"Mmm..." Theo gulped and tried to gain control over himself retracting his claws. "Sorry."

He proceeded to do whatever it was his body was telling him to as long as it didn't involve claws. A very similar thing happened when Liam was giving him a blow job. 

"Ah. Ow! Dude, the fangs!"

Liam pulled back blushing. "Sorry!"

Then there was a lot of growling and fighting about who was going to be on top. They had to have switched like five times before Theo held his ground and didn't let Liam trick him into bottoming again.

Because of their inability to admit defeat or submit to one another, it took a lot longer than it should have. Not that either of them knew though since they were both pretty inexperienced especially with the same gender. When they were done they could barely look each other in the eyes. "So uh..." Liam said after catching his breath.

"That happened," said Theo buttoning his pants back up. "I think we should educate ourselves a little before we try that again."

Liam nodded. "Yeah."

"...G'night," Theo said abruptly facing away from the other boy and curling up. Liam did the same with just as much abruptness. The stench of embarrassment lulled them to sleep a few hours later. This was just an awkward, slow start to their forever after.


End file.
